Why Me?
by Mitchsen
Summary: There is always that one question everyone asks at least once in their life. Why me? Well hell im going to be asking that for a while to come. Why? Well that's because I was just literally pushed into a book. Yeah that.
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently on the ground looking at the sky. Its night so I can kind of see the stars.  
You know when the rain isn't obscuring the view. Stupid rain. Anyway yup I am laying on the ground. I'm cold I'm muddy and in so much pain but all I can think of is that I wish it wasn't raining. I just want to see the damn stars. The pain is unbearable  
and I feel like I might pass out but I just can't. It's like being tasered with like a million tasers. It's not fun. I can't scream and I can't move. All I can do is look at the sky and that's not even possible because of the damn rain! I kind  
of wish I had said no. Then I wouldn't be here. But I made my bed now I have to suffer in it.

If you knew how I got here and why I am here well you would probably say I'm lucky. Well fuck you very much. You don't know me or how I got here. You will. My name is Ella Leemaria Perfecto I am twenty three and this is how I ended up in fucking Twilight  
. Yay me! Note the sarcasm.

 **An:so just a taste of what I have. Should I continue? Should I stop and never return to this? I know I have two other stories but writers block is a very hard thing to overcome. See what I did there? Anyway yeah I'm not abandoning them just can't get out any chapters on them hopefully this plot bunny that's been attackin me will cool down with this teaser out there. For now I will wear a cross and have holly water in hand to get it away. Back you beast! Ok weirdness is over mitchsen out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:so yeah this is a thing now. Let's get this show on the road. I don't own twilight. But... I do own this really cool looking lightbulb. You don't care? Oh well then. *throws aforementioned lightbulb* I would like to say welcome to my crazy imagination to all you lovely people. Enjoy.**

"Ella I'm not sure we should do this." A male voice whispered from behind me. "Dude this is going to be epic they won't know what hit em." I said while scanning the open ground from behind a bush we were both hiding in. No sign of anyone or anything. "El this is going to get us caught." He whispered again. Man he's such a baby." Fred. Fredalino. Fernandito. Stop worrying I got this man. Now shut up." He looked at me and huffed.

Fred is my main man. My hombre. My brochacho. My brother from another mother. My best friend since like...last week. He's the complete opposite of me. He's 5'7 22 curly blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and brown eyes. He is the beach boy mixed with the geek. He is shy and likes to play it safe. Yeah that sums him up. While I'm 5'2 23 with slightly curly light brown hair that reaches mid back and brown eyes. I have a noes piercing right eyebrow is pierced too. Three tats one on my left leg of a snake wrapped around it and one on my right and left upper arm...of panther paws with scratch marks. I'm more of the weirdo everyone hangs with. I like to do crazy and random things. Yup that's me.

When I met Fred he was at a club with his friends and he was the odd man out. So me being me took it upon myself to take him under my wing. Now he wants to be a pansy. Like dude we went skydiving and did the whole shark thing you know where you're in a cage and the shark is right there. Yeah we did that yesterday this is nothing.

"But what if we get hit. It's going to hurt." He says ducking down. I hit him with my gun. "Ow!" He whispered loudly. "Dude it's supposed to hurt. Now you go up that tree I'll go over there to the tree across the clearing. When they come by don't hold back just shoot. and take this." I say passing him a backpack. "It's got the reloads so just open it as soon as you're up there." He nods his head and adjusts his gear which is his vest mask and gun. Man this is going to be fun.

Once we're in place I put my mask and vest on while I open my pack. My pack is somewhat different then freds. Mine has reloads and it has water balloons filled with paint. Yeah that's right we are PAINTBALLING. What did you think? Did you think we were going to kill someone? Hehe bet you did. You probably didn't. Anyway I got Fred to invite his friends. He was against it simply because I said this was revenge for the night I met him. Like I said pansy.

We've been up here for forever waiting for them. Like dude this place isn't that big. Did they leave? If they did I will so go to their house with all this shit. I'm about to start shooting Fred if they don't show up. When I'm just about to do just that I hear a twig snap." Guys we've been looking everywhere what if they left." I hear a female say. They don't know how to play. I mean they aren't even whispering! Amateurs. "Nah we'll find them." A male says. I look at Fred and he's already looking at me. I put up three fingers and slowly put them down till I have one left then all hell broke loose. As soon as we start shooting all you hear are high pitched screams. We don't even give them a chance to try to shoot. I aim a their hands so now they don't have their guns. As soon as I'm done with my third round I grab the balloons and start throwing them. "FOR FREEDOM!" I scream as they try to take cover while begging us to stop. I look at Fred and he's laughing. I throw my last one and climb down. Fred runs over to me and high fives me. We're both laughing until we hear the female crying. I groan and look over at them. And sure enough the guys are surrounding the crying girl. Seriously? God? If I ever get like that slap me with lightning ok?

By the time we all get back to our respective cars everyone is mad at me and Fred. Like dude it's freaking paint she will live. But what ever. As I'm driving back to my place I notice it's getting pretty dark. I hate driving at night. And I live a half an hour away. As I'm on the highway jamming to a milli by lil Wayne I notice I'm running low on gas. As I turn to the right lane I notice headlights coming behind me pretty damn fast. Stupid speed demons on the highway. Their going to get someone killed. Just as I thought that the lights were on my car making it bright. My car jerks and spins out. I hit my head on the steering wheel and my car does a flip. My head hits the window and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I randomly got inspired. That happened but my partner in crime turned out to be more of a procrastinator then me. So for the sake of this story I redid this to fit just me. Plus she kinda creeped me out with what she wanted to put in. I will not brainstorm with that one again. Let's just say I had nightmares. Anyway you don't care about that. Next chapter is almost done yay! Andddd since it's taken this long for this I'll give you an insider. Bella comes in next! You don't care? I might take a year to post it? Well my inner voice is just rude!**

I squint my eyes open and Everything is so bright. I close my eyes and I can still see bright white. What the hell is going on? I better not be in the hospital. If I am I will stab the doctor with a spoon. Why must they shine that bright ass light on people? " You always have been a strange one." A male voice I have never heard booms out. I cover my ears because it's so loud. "Shhhh! My poor ears!" I wail dramatically. The guy chuckles while I glare at the bright light failing to see anything. "Why is it so bright? Doc I swear I will shove all the cotton swabs you have down your throat with the Popsicle sticks if you do not get this light out of my face." I say irritated with the light and the doctor with the loud voice. "Well I would...but I'm not a doctor...well...yeah no not a doctor. Sorry about the light but it's funny to see people react the way you just did. Makes you look funny." As soon as he's done speaking the light fades away.

Once I am able to see again my jaw drops. Standing in front of me is...well I don't know who. He's about 5"11 tan muscular shoulder length black hair and oh my god he has rainbow eyes. No I'm just kidding about the last part. But he does have purple eyes with blue and black stripes down the middle . It's fucking awesome! "So strange non Doctor person dude. What's up? Where am I?" I ask while looking around. We are apparently in a large black room. Kinda like those white rooms people in movies put crazy people in it's just the black version. "Hey if you like kidnapped me you made a big mistake. " I say getting mad. I stand up and put my fists up." I will kick you until you see the rainbow. I know ten different styles of I'ma whoop yo ass. And I can move my hand really fast back and forth. It's really cool but I will cut you." The man just looks at me like I'm some kind of crazy person. Which hello I'm NOT. Ok kind of but whatever. "Ok Ella I will explain but you have to calm down. I didn't kidnap you... Well...no no I didn't kidnap you but I need your help so will you hear me out?" He says while holding his hands up in surrender. That calms me down so I walk to the corner face him and plop down on the ground." Ok mister you have my attention but my statement still stands you try anything funny I will cut you." I say with a stern look. "With what?" He says confused as he sits where he's at. I just raise my eyebrow. "You know what never mind. You're here because I need your help. This might be a shock but you're dead." I jump up flailing my arms crying and freak out. Nah I'm just kidding I just laugh. Is this dude for real? "If I'm dead then who are you? God?" I ask sarcastically. "Yes and no. I go by many names. God is one. The devil is another." I look at him with a blank face for a minute. "Prove it." I say plainly.

God or what ever his name is stands up and looks at his hands. That makes me look as well and in his hands is a fire ball in his left and a snow ball in his right. I'm shocked at this and the fact that they're floating above his hands. Ok so now I believe him. Or he's like a witch or something. "I'm not a witch but they exist. My point in this Ella is I am both. I'm still mad about that. I mean seriously I get mad once and I get a bad rep." I laugh at that one. " I have been looking into you. You are the only person for this job. Yes I had you killed but for a good reason so don't look at me like that. I need you to go to another dimension and undo mistakes that should not have happened. If you do this for me I have things you will take with you and you will be pleasantly surprised when you get there I may or may not have put somethings in place for you."

I let that sink in for a minute. On one hand I'm already dead. Which I'm still ticked about. On the other I'm already dead so fuck it I'm in. "I'm in but I have some stipulations." He raises an eyebrow so I continue." Ok I want an ice cream. I want a Big Mac meal large. I want a new iPhone. With all my music and all apps movies and shows free. With internet no matter where I go. And I want a monkey a small one though the common squirrel monkey . He has to be smart. And I need to understand him. Like only me though so if you can swing me being able to understand monkey talk that would be a solid." I say. I look at he-who-has-no-name and he has a big smile. "Done. You will be going somewhere you know very well. Twilight." I look at him like he is the biggest dumbass I have ever met. Why? Because obviously he has to be. "Dude really? Out of all the people you could have chosen you pick ME to go to twilight? You are out of your mind brochacho." I mean really this guys gone nuts! I can't believe he just. And did that for. "Ugh I can't even think coherently now!" He just calmly let me vent and pace and occasionally threaten. "I need you to fix mistakes made that I cannot fix." I look at him he looks at me then I imagine shanking him. He raises an eyebrow. "Ugh! Look man-who-has-many-names. This (I point between us) isn't going to work man. I hate twilight and the pansy people in it. If you send me there people will be crying...uncontrollably. I will have fun making graffiti art on Edward and some others with a soldering pen thing I saw online once. Point is man shit will hit the fan and fast." He nods his head and agrees with my statement and then proceeds to pull something out of his back pocket. I jump back into a boxer stance. "Come on man try it I'll knock you out into next year."he just laughs at me and throws what he has in his hand on the floor. I look at it not really noticing that he is walking around me. I do notice however it's a twilight book. If I'm not mistaken it the one where jack in the box left Bella. While I'm trying to figure out if I'm right the book opens. I gasp in surprise but before I can say anything I'm pushed from behind. The last thin I see from that room is the evil man waving with a smug look on his face.

PRESENT TIME YAY finally!

BY THE WAY ANYTHING WITHIN this * WILL BE THE MONKEY TALKING ONWARD MY FRIENDS!

I still can't see the stars. For an unknown amount of minutes or hours I have been unable to move because I have been in constant pain and I STILL. CANT. SEE. THE. STARS! God you are a dead man when I see you again! "I don't really think so and it's been two minutes." I try to ignore the voice knowing who it is. "Not going to work. But as I promised here is one of my surprises. " as soon as he finishes that sentence I am assaulted by...well knowledge of things I hope and pray I can do. As soon as it's done I notice I'm no longer in any pain. In fact I have never felt better! "Yes I am sorry for not warning you about the pain. Form here on out kid you're on your own good luck. " I sit up and look over just in time to see him fade away. "WAIT WHERE ARE MY THINGS OLD MAN WE HAD A DEAL!" I yell just remembering he never gave me my stuff. Just then a light flashed in front of me I covered my eyes from how bright it was.

Once the light faded I looked and saw a box with a monkey on top. I jumped up and picked up the monkey in excitement. (No there was no squealing like a little girl. Maybe.)

"Ok. Ok. Ok. So you are my sidekick. And you're a boy." I say looking the monkey in the eye. He just looks at me like I'm crazy." Ok so first things first your name is mojojojo. I will call you jojo. Or mo. Which ever I feel is right in the moment. You will be my wingman from now until I die. When that time comes you will drink a bottle of whiskey for me ok? " Jojo nods his head and I fangirl. I got my monkey! Ok now it's time to plan. "Ok jojo next on the list I'm making up as we go is...money. We need money. So we will rob a bank. We're going to need duct tape with a rainbow design. A toy car. A glass cup. Six tubs of play doh. Marbles. And a shit ton of superglue." I stop at the crazy face he is giving me. " I know what I can do! That doesn't mean I have to do it that way. I'm awesome all on my own. Plus I want to rob a bank and I have to do it right!(he just continues to look at me)You're right jojo my man. We need to rob a dollar tree. Do they have that? Oh well let's go!"

*thats not what I said crazy!*

 **So there you have it lady's and gents. Hope you injoyed my crazy and Ella's crazy I did! So tell me what you think unless it's I should quit while I'm ahead. I have heard it. Don't mind hearing it again but would rather not I haven't learned yet so I mean you could try.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Bella lays on the very uncomfortable couch in her living room she stares at the ceiling. The only thing on her mind is the fact that they left. They left her and she was nothing to them. They lied. And now she's alone.

KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Bella just stays where she's. at. No ever comes over unless Charlie is home. Until she thinks maybe just maybe it might be one of them. Running to the door she yanks it open just to see the strangest thing. There in front of her stands a girl not much older then herself smith a MONKEY feeding her ice cream.

"Come with me if you want to live."

 **ABOUT 10 MINUTES EARLIER.**

About two minutes later I'm walking through the woods my box under my left arm Mo on my right shoulder and my ice cream being fed to me by him. What?!? I can't hold the box and hold the cup of ice cream AND eat it at the same time. That's just crazy. "Jojo I think I'm going to die. It's been a nice few minutes of our friendship. You have been my brother. I love you man." I say fakes crying. *you do realize that i think you're crazy right? And you're lazy.* I gasp indignantly. He is so mean! And rude. I LOVE IT!

Ten minutes later after my very enjoyable meal that I stopped to eat we get to a road." Ok Mo left or right?" I say while pointing in each direction. *How would I know? I'm just the sidekick remember?* he says irritably. I look at him then the road." Ok look I'm just going out on limb here but... before you showed up the big man showed me something. He said it was a gift. Not sure if the gift was to not be in pain or what I saw but I want to try this out." Looking both ways not seeing anything but road I close my eyes and concentrate on what I want. I open my eyes and BAM! Right there is a 1970 Dodge Charger. Spitting image of the one Dom had in fast and furious .

I swear I feel faint. I run over to it and run my fingers over it. I notice it's wet and I look up. It's still raining but yet me and mo are completely dry. Hm shouldn't we be wet? Just as that thought runs through my mind me and mo get soaked with rain. I run straight into the car. "I'm melting!" I whine. *what did you do?!?" Mo asks screeching in my ear. I plug my ear with my finger wincing. "Chill out man I need that ear. All I did was wonder why we weren't getting wet then BAM! We got soaked. Must have been a subconscious thing. Did you save my ice cream? Never mind we have to go find a house with a big old rust bucket in front of it." I turn the key that is just conveniently there and enjoy the sound. *how are you doing this?* I think about how to answer him for a second then start to drive off. "Well it's simple yet complicated. You see big man gave me a gift. You know the movie Aladdin?" I glance at him and he looks at me like I'm stupid. "I'll take that as a no. Anyway I'm the equivalent of a genie. But no master or anything like that. So in short term I'm a badass with like a shit load of power. BUT! Like uncle Ben used to say with great power comes great responsibility." I say in wise tone of voice. *Who is uncle Ben?*

"Don't know em. I don't have an uncle it's from a movie. I'm on movie quoting binge today so deal with it."

 **And BAM! Short but that all I had time for and I didn't want to wait longer to post a new chapter so here we are tada!!! I have given up on telling you when I will update so I'm sorry I'll try for a soon though. Tell me what you think? Have ideas or things you want to see done send them my way. Don't like the power she has well this is my story and it gives my more options. :p**


	5. Chapter five

Bella stares at me. That is literally all she does. "Can I help you?" She asks and the poor soul is so confused. I take another bite of my ice cream as Jojo practically shoved it in my mouth. "No. I'm here to help you." She looks at me wearily and I take that moment to push past her and into the house. She blabbed on about her dad being a cop or something and that I'm crazy and need to get out. I just continue on until I'm in her living room and look around. "You can stop now. We both know you can't fight a butterfly let alone me Bella. Now I'm going to help you even if you don't want me to. You have been left to your own devices for far too long. It's pathetic and I shall help you." I finally look at her and she looks like hell. I shake my head and walk towards her while she walks backwards looking scared. " I know about your pansy ass excuse of a vampire. Don't look so surprised. Anyway while I don't agree he's your soulmate you seem to be of the mindset that he is. With that in mind I have to ask you one simple question." Here I pause letting her have a second. I mean I'm awesome at the harsh lectures even though I sometimes run off course and shit but I know they need to process. Don't judge me. "W-what q-question?" She asks meekly. Ugh so disgusting. "Who are you?" She gives me a confused look. I just stare at her. "Bella. " Good she knows her name. "No who are you." She looked irritated at me."Bella I should know my own name." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Wrong. You are a pathetic whiny individual. You let a boy rule you. You had a life before him. He controlled you and you let him. I mean he ignored you and glared at you when you first met. And not to mention leaving you in a bloody forest at night. That and the shit he said. He is the worst thing to have ever happened to you and you let him in your heart. You are a person every female should be horrified of becoming. A female so dependent on a man she can't even think for herself. There is a fine line between love and obsession." By this point she's crying and I feel a little bad but not really. "I mean it's fine to have an equal relationship where it's healthy and shit but you and him? Not fucking healthy dude look at what he's done to you. Well more like what you let happen to yourself. Think of who you were and who you are now. I mean it stop crying and think. This may sound like I'm rude and a complete bitch but sometimes it's needed like now."

By this point Bella is silently crying but I could see in her eyes she is taking my advice. I let her think while Jojo feeds me the rest of my ice cream. I pick that moment to open my box and grab my food skipping everything els. I was so lost in my food Bella scared the shit out of me when she spoke. "You're right. Oh my god what is wrong with me?" She says not noticing how I jumped. I played it cool and shrugged. "Honestly I couldn't tell you. I mean I get the whole he's a vampire thing. For real I do but you took that shit and ran across the world twice with it. But don't worry I'm going to do what I do best and take you under my wing. You will be awesome when I'm done with you. Not as awesome as me but you can't have everything." I shove my last fries in my mouth and plop back on the couch. " what will we do?" I looked at her and notice she's dried her tears and is looking determined. An evil smile forms on my face and she starts to look apprehensive. A full blown smile takes over my face as I rub my hands together. "What do you know about x-men?" She got confused but answered anyway." I know some things not much. It's not really something I'm into." I shrug because I understand I know the movies but not the comics. "Well there this part where the bad guy gets some people on his side and he... well he enhances their ability or something I don't remember it that good." I scratched my head thinking but then shrug it off because fuck if I know. "Anyway point is I can do something like that but your power is cute and all but enhancing it isn't really what I want. It's too much of a lesser power for me to even entertain the idea of you keeping it. So my plan is to give you a different one. Or more...yup probably more." She looks excited about what I said and I don't blame her. I mean I'm going to give her powers can't blame her. " when can we start?" I give her an evil smirk. " we start tomorrow. Don't be too excited. You're going to be training and I'm not going easy on you kid."


End file.
